In Darkness There Is Light
by Magarmy
Summary: Ichigo must save Rukia from the clutches of a man named Jim. Love,war and pain.


AN: ok here is my installment of In Darkness There Is Light. Worked most of the night to finish it for all you Ichiruk fans out there. This is most likely OOC but like I have said before "THIS IS A FAN FIC". ok lets get this story in the roll.

I was in the process of mustering out of the United States Army, looking forward to a civilian life at last. My enlistment at eighteen was only partly planned, and also spur of the moment. I'd spent little time in Army. I was one of a group of 32 that showed great promise in basic training, and had been inducted into clandestine operations for the CIA. I ended up partnered with another guy, Bill Newsom, a farm boy from Iowa. We became immediate solid friends, a fact that served us well in the coming years. I'll talk more of this spur of the moment for my enlistment was Rukia's fuck up in letting Jim Martin, a misfit if there ever was one, impregnate her. I was stunned and depressed. I had long loved, adored and respected her, and held a tight secret. I secretly wanted to marry her and raise a family. I had occasionally kissed her ruby lips falling more in love each time. She never complained, even seeming to be a part of it as time went was such a pretty and trusting young lady, I did not want her to get high and let some guy take her virginity. (Secretly, I wanted to be the one!). She met Jim, and he seemed to win her over very quickly. I was so involved in participating in math contests over the country that I was not around to police things. One night shortly after they met, Jim took her to an adult party. He convinced her to drink vodka and Seven Up, promising to keep her safe. Instead, he led her to a bedroom and seduced her young intoxicated self. When she awoke and found what had occurred, she was much too ashamed to go home.

She had Jim drop her at a friend's house, where she hid out for a couple of days. She called, and said she had gone to a neighboring town with the friend, and apologized for not calling earlier. She went home that day, planning to forget the event. She spurned Jim's calls, not giving him the chance to repeat his weeks later, Rukia was horrified to find she was over due for her period for a second time. She called her friend, and wept her heart out. She spent a week with the friend, worrying whether she was pregnant or just late. The next period also did not appear. DAMN! She thought, I AM pregnant! She was at a loss for a plan. She feared my dad would kick her out. A pregnancy test indicated 'positive'; she was carrying a fetus! Her friend confided to a couple of other girls, and one let Jim know. He was ecstatic. Here was a chance to marry a beautiful babe and get close to her family, since he thought they were wealthy. He talked Rukia into marrying him since she was eighteen years old. In her befuddled mind, she figured that was the only option available.

They had no honeymoon, as Jim was practically broke, so they stayed with his stepmother for a few days. Rukia told us that she attended a band contest in the next state so we were not suspicious. Then, Jim talked her into telling us of her 'condition'. He insisted she go alone. He wanted her to get some money from my father because she was like a daughter to him, so they could get an apartment. She declined, figuring that would make a sorry situation went home and prepared to reveal the truth. She looked like a disaster when she walked in and went to my dad. "Rukia! What's wrong?" dad gasped. Rukia collapsed in a river of tears, sobs, spasms. wondering what was going on. He steered them to the couch, and retrieved a towel for her tears. Finally, she settled enough to speak. She went through every detail of her evening, the act, and her actions in the following days. She then revealed her recent marriage. Dad just stared, trying to process this information. He cleared his throat and spoke. "Well, we can't undo what has occurred. Let's take some time to reflect on this, then plan what we'll do".Rukia had collapsed again, sobbing even more. Dad went to her and enveloped her in his arms. The future would certainly be different than he had thought! Rukia spent the night there. She begged Jim to come get her the next evening in order to meet dad.

About an hour before he was due, I arrived home. Seeing Rukia there raised my spirits, then I saw her face. She turned and ran upstairs, crying. I was mystified, standing there holding my bag and staring up the staircase. Dad took me to the family room and described the sad story. I was so much in shock. My little Rukia, her virginity stolen and her womb impregnated by a creep I knew to be an asshole jerk. Over the years, we were to learn just how much an asshole he could be. A little later, the doorbell rang, and dad opened the door to see a real loser standing there. Dad introduced himself. I walked out of the kitchen as Jim turned to me. "Well!" he began "I see sissy is here to defend little Ruks honor! Sorry, pal, I got her before you could, and I made her into a real woman. And if you get to be a problem, I'll kick your ass good!". I knew he stood no chance, but I would certainly give him the opportunity to calmed the atmosphere, inviting us all into the family room. Rukia, out of habit, moved to sit next to me, but Jim grabbed her wrist, making her wince. "Oh no you don't! You're my woman now, you sit here with me!" He threw her to the love seat, then dropped next to her. He put an arm about her shoulders and sneered at the rest of us. I seethed. I wanted to kill the son of a bitch. "This is how it's gonna be!" he snarled.

"Pops, you are gonna provide us the money to get a little apartment I saw today! If you don't, you'll never see your honey again!"Dad looked at him with a steady gaze that I had long ago learned was his precursor to making somebody sorry they had spoken. "Jim, you'll not get a dime from us. We'll not abandon her, but any funds we provide will go to her. I can get a restraining order that will prevent you from getting access to her and the child. And as for keeping us from her, I am very familiar with the kidnapping laws, and we will rake your sorry ass over the coals!" I knew he could and would, and I also think Jim was beginning to continued, "And if you raise a hand against her, my good friend, Chief of Police will be on you in a moment!" Jim was silent. Dad must have surprised him. Jim looked at Rukia and ordered her to leave with him. As she stood, both Dad and I stood. Jim's eyes flashed. "Don't worry, guys, she's safe with me!", then grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the car. We all stood on the porch and felt agony for our little girl. They roared next day was our HS graduation ceremony. I attended; Rukia did not. My heart was crushed even more. I spoke to a few of her friends. They all knew of the wedding and pregnancy, and shared their grief with me. Rukia's friend, Alice Moore, took me aside. "Ichigo, I've been around Rukia a lot for twelve years.

I know her as well as anyone except possibly you. I've long suspected you two were more than siblings. Guess I'm surprised she gave up in a weak moment. I know she wanted you to be her first. Maybe the second and last and all in between! She really loves you!".The dam broke; my tears and sobs rolled out. Alice grabbed me in a big hug, squeezed tightly, and held me as I cried it out. I gulped and apologized for doing that. Alice rubbed my shoulders and let me know she expected something like that, given my adoration for didn't see Rukia often; a few visits, short and contrite. I was suffering. I lost my appetite and twenty pounds. dad was concerned. We had many talks, and dad became aware of just how much Rukia meant to me. he finally convinced me to find an outlet; I had decided against college, my mind would not , on July 4, I attended the town parade, and was drawn to the Army marching in dress uniforms, rifles at their shoulders, their demeanor so promising of doing their all to protect their country. I dwelled on this then made a decision. I went to the recruiting station and enlisted. At supper that evening I told my Dad. HE looked sad, He stated he understood. I left two days later for Fort training should have been tough, but I was well prepared for the rigors, thanks to football and track. I was the only recruit in my platoon that could run over ten miles with full gear.

I made twenty miles, with the first ten being over four minutes faster than anyone ever had. I was sort of a hero for a while. We were formed into units of ten and given orders. No leaders were appointed; we were on our own. Due to my past as football captain, I was a natural. I sort of took over, and no one complained. That fact was a positive later basic, I met a farm boy from Iowa. Bill Newsom was a quiet man, packed with muscle and energy, and assumed the attitude of a poorly educated hick. We fell into a friendship that continues still. I soon learned he was anything other than his assumed role. We helped each other over the rough spots, made light of many things and 'graduated' together.A week before basic was completed, Bill and I and 30 others were assembled and given orders that we had qualified for a secret program. We were to be assigned to the CIA, and perform 'tasks' for them. We both were thrilled; we wanted something out of the ordinary. After basic, we were separated from the brigade and shipped to a secret camp in Virginia. There we were assigned our roles. Bill and I had shown we could work well together so were offered the chance to be a team. The job? We would be trained in Black Ops. That meant being 'injected' into an unfriendly country and creating mayhem. This might involve explosives, electronic surveillance, but the primary task was to assassinate military and political leaders. For this, we were to utilize the new .50 caliber, semi-automatic sniper rifle. We where Rangers.

We were given a last chance to call family, then a shield would fall over us. Our families would be kept current on our health, but no information given on our roles, location, or activities. I called the folks on a Sunday, when I was sure they would be enough, Dad answered the telephone. My heart fell. "Well, it's like this. I am well and raring to go. They have assigned us to a special task that is quite secret. You may not hear from me again for a spell, but they'll will keep you informed of my well-being." "When will we see you, Son?" "I have no idea. Just know that I will be there as soon as I can. Please have faith!"Dad spoke, "Ichigo, I understand your situation. Be assured I'll be here when you can return."There was a small silence. "Dad" I asked, "How is Rukia?" I was afraid to hear the answer. My ears roared."Well, Son" he began. My insides were in turmoil. "She's making the best of it. You know how special she is about making pigs' ears into silk purses! She makes it over here nearly every week, and we do have a good time. I did give them some money for an apartment. And she talked Jim into getting a job. I've no idea how often he goes to work. He's drinking some, but it's not yet a problem.

Rukia is getting round in the midsection. Her ob/gyn says she and the little one are doing fine. She asks what I have heard from you. Jim has forbidden her to try to contact you in any way. She has let me know how she loves and adores you, and asked us to apologize for her mistakes. She needs you, Son." My voice was choking up. "Thanks Dad. And please tell Rukia I'll always love her, no matter what"."I'll certainly do that. Bye for now, Ichigo"I hung up and sank to the floor sobbing as a child. Bill was there, and grabbed me and steered me to a chair. He held me until I got myself together. "Life's so unfair!" he that, we were too busy to think of much else. We had a lot of body building work, running, time on the shooting range. I had regained the weight I lost at home, but now it was muscle. We also were deeply into martial arts. Not the kind to defeat an opponent on the floor. No, we were taught how to disarm, disable and overcome a person...then kill them. Bill and I both achieved high grades in out I had the superior abilities on the range. I was commended for my rifle accuracy, especially when we were assigned the sniper weapon. My marksmanship was substantially ahead of any one else. Bill, on the other hand, had superior vision. That set our assignments; I as sniper, Bill as spotter. I was concerned he might feel put out, but he let me know he was not keen on shooting strangers, so was happy to tell me where they were so I could kill training, we were shipped to another base. We flew in at night, and had no idea where we were.

There were eight sniper-spotter teams of the original sixteen. We had some further training, but nothing like Virginia. We did have a lot of shooting time, then went into the field for our final training. Our assignment was twofold; find and terminate the target, but even more importantly, avoid detection. Bill and I were caught the first three times in training, the third only because both observers were very well trained. After that, we got away Scot free. We later learned the observers had money on us; anyone who blew our cover got the pot. It grew to over $5,000, but no one took it. It was donated to the Army children whose fathers fell in duty. Bill and I knew we were good, but we were able to prevent over confidence. In our business, that was sure we finished this training, we were supposed to get leave, but we and two other teams were picked to carry out our first assignment. We flew to SE Asia, and landed in the Philippines. Two days later we choppered into god knows where, and were dropped to begin earning our keep. Bill and I were given the assignment of taking out the five top military officers of the country; we had no idea where we were. I won't go into all the details, but with intelligence we were given, and our wiles, we completed the task. We had one experience that solidified our had killed two of the leaders without incident. Then, intel was received that the other three were to attend a meeting. Bill and I spent two weeks getting into position. On the second day, Bill identified the three, leaving a meeting. They were standing near their car, smoking and talking. I factored in the distance and wind estimate. I loaded the weapon and aimed through the weapon has an effective range of 2,500 yards. That means that up to about 1 1/2 miles the bullet can strike a target the size of a human head, provided all variables have been correctly measured. I settled myself, lay the cross hairs on the farthest left target, and squeezed. I immediately swung to the center, aimed, squeezed. One more time and we were ready to go home. As soon as the third round left the barrel, we began crawling out. Two days later, we were at the prearranged drop site, and were hoisted into the copter.

After we reached base, and had slept and showered, we went to the galley to eat. As we waited Bill said "Now that we are out of danger, let me tell you about that last shoot. Just as you squeezed off the third shot, the guy on the left lost his head; it exploded like a pumpkin, then two and three followed suit. No one knew we were there until after you fired the last round. We're awesome, Dude!" I that, the jobs came and went. Bill kept a running log of our kills, since he saw them all. We had a couple of close calls, but just as in training, our cover held. Maybe someone was watching over us after three years, our enlistments were up. We were given two weeks' leave, and another week to decide whether to re-up. We bid goodbye, and I hopped a military flight to the local airport at home. I had not let anyone know I was on my way. At the airport, I boarded a bus that would take me downtown. Home was three miles beyond that. I would walk. As I approached the house, my duffel bag on my shoulder, I stopped and looked over the place. Three years had had little impact. I climbed to the porch and knocked. I heard a rustle inside, Dad appeared and he shouted my name. He invited me inside.

"Why did you knock, Son?" she asked. "Well, dad, I don't live here now, so felt I should mind my manners".

"You'll always live here!"He mentioned how much I had changed. I reflected on that; two inches taller, maybe 35 pounds heavier, and in great shape. I smiled. Dad took us out to dinner, He wanted to know what I had been up to. I begrudgingly admitted I could not tell them. Dad asked if I had been in any danger. I scoffed, telling him we were at peace, where is the danger. Later at their house, I cautiously inquired about Rukia. I found that Rukia had had a daughter Amber, now almost three. They were both 'okay', which left more questions than it answered. Dad looked glum. He said Jim was still drinking a lot, they were practically in poverty, but they were helping as much as Jim would allow. He did not allow Rukia and Amber to visit as often as they would like, but they did not rock the boat. I was appalled that my little Princess was so trapped. I asked no more questions, except if they thought Rukia could come over while I was there. dad looked me, and stated he were reluctant to call. So I , Rukia answered. When I spoke, there was a pause, then she cried out."Ichigo! Where are you?" I answered at home, and asked if she could visit the next day. Another pause, then she whimpered that Jim may not let her. I replied, then I would pick her up. Another pause. "Maybe" she replied. "Call in the morning.""I love you Rukia, always have, always will!" She gasped. I asked if he was there, and she whispered yes. We hung up.I slept little that night, in turmoil over Rukia's plight. I didn't like it one bit. Next morning, I took Dad's car to Rukia's. She answered the door, but held back. I greeted her, then asked if he was there. She nodded affirmatively. I asked if she would come with me. Suddenly, the door was yanked from her grip. Shithead stood there, glaring at me through an alcohol haze. "Whadda you doin' here? He slurred. He opened the screen and started to step out. He stopped, gazing at me. Suddenly I knew I had him. No way he was going to tangle with a Ranger, especially one my size. He stepped back inside and I followed.

"Jim, Rukia and Amber are coming with me to visit. She will be home by 9pm. If you aren't cool with that, let's discuss it outside." He glared at me, then turned and left the room. Rukia looked very intimidated. I told her we were leaving, to get Amber and anything she needed and follow me. She did. As she walked out, shit head yelled "Nine o'clock, no later!" I walked Rukia to the car, then returned to the house. He was standing in the hallway. "Jim" I began, "If I hear you have punished Rukia in any way for this, I'll literally tear you apart, or if I'm not here, I know people who can". He sneered, but walked was silent on the way. Little Amber sat in her car seat silently. I could see both had been intimidated by visit was stilted. Rukia had little to say to me. Amber just watched me. I tried speaking to her, encouraging her to come to me. She looked at Mommy, who nodded, then she slowly walked over. She would not climb onto my lap, but stood near me, pulling on her little dress. "Amber, I am your Uncle Ichigo. I have been gone a long time. Can we be friends?" She just stared. God, I thought, he really has them frightened. Dad fixed dinner as Rukia and I chatted at the table. Rukia slowly warmed up. She even smiled a couple of times. I wanted to hug her; Hell, I wanted to sweep her into my arms and kiss that juicy mouth. Whoa! I thought. We are in a minefield here and I definitely did not want to cause her any trouble. After dinner Rukia helped Dad with dishes. I offered, but Rukia declined. Near nine o'clock, Rukia said she must be going. She asked Dad to drive her home. I was so disappointed. She gave me a small smile as she left. I had another night of tossing and turning. I was really bummed.I could not see her the rest of my leave. I left with a heavy heart; I probably should have stayed on and I conferred on reenlistment. Neither really had a reason not to, and the sign-up bonus of $20,000 was a lure. So we found ourselves still in the Army/CIA. Life went three more years, there was a national crisis, so we again signed up.

Three years later, the act was repeated. Then, after twelve years doing what we did so well, we decided to scrap it and be civilians. Bill and I went to Vegas and had a grand time. Neither of us drank much, so it was sober fun. One time, as we were sitting in front of the Mirage, watching the volcano and passing women, he turned to me."Buddy, I have something to say. In twelve years, you have never asked me our score!" I replied "Score?" "Yep, our number of kills! We, you, have killed 248 people with that damned rifle!" I looked shocked. "In addition, you killed 17 more with your hands!" I slumped in disgust. "I would have never thought it was so many." Dad would probably think I would spend eternity in hell for those sins. "Perk up, Buddy, think how many lives we saved taking out those jerks!" I did perk up. "You're right!" I smiled. "I know we caused several monster regimes to fall!" I never again felt sorry for our we left for home, Bill and I formed a permanent bond to always keep in touch. He had been my best friend for all those time, I had to utilize a commercial flight to get home. I was in civilian clothes, and garnered no interest in the crowds. I'd called Dad; he picked me up and we went home. Dad asked if I cared to live there. I replied, for a little while but I must get on with my next day, I asked him to talk about Rukia. His face saddened. I felt a lump in my stomach. I never knew Rukia had a son, after my only visit home. Dad told me Jim was drinking very hard. Rukia had received some beatings, but not to the point of serious injury.

Jim kept jobs for a few weeks or months, but was usually unemployed. They lived in squalor. Dad helped as he could, but Jim still refused most of it. I was so sad. I had to do something!I looked up Rukia's friend Alice, now married with three children of her own. I invited her to lunch, and she gladly accepted. We small talked, then Alice mentioned she knew why I wanted to see her. She proceeded to tell me that Rukia felt her quandray as all her fault, that she had erred so she must pay the price. She certainly did not love shit for brains, but stayed with him because she had no alternative. No alternative? Not at home with the folks? Alice stated Rukia was afraid to live with them because of the extent of her sins. I asked if Alice thought Rukia would come to me. She thought a while, then said she wasn't sure. Rukia had changed a lot, and was very secretive. I thanked her, then walked through the park forming a next day was Saturday and Dad was home. I invited him to the deck, and told him my plan. he was appalled, and warned me to consider alternatives. I was not feeling good about high school friend Will Davis was now Chief of Police, and his brother a well-respected attorney. I invited them to lunch and described my problem. They both knew of my deep feeling for Rukia, and of her situation. They offered suggestions to reduce the risk and to increase the chances of success. I was now ready.I bought a used car to avoid detection, and staked out Rukia's home. I arrived at 8am; about 2pm, Jim and two buddies left in his car. All three were drunk. I waited a bit, then knocked on the door. It slowly opened. Rukia peeked out, then gasped. I blocked the door and asked if I could come in. She stated Jim would kill me if I went in. I pushed open the door and stepped in. I looked at her and told her I was taking her away. She looked shocked as hell. "I can't!" she cried.

"Yes you can, and will. Get everything you need. Where are the children?" She hesitated. "At the movie with a neighbor". "Get your stuff!" I ordered. She stared at me then went into the bedroom. "I don't have many clothes" she stated. "Bring only the best stuff, I'll buy you more!" She walked out with a small suitcase and a plastic bag with the children's clothes and toys. There was very little. I walked her to the car, helped her in, put the goods into the trunk, and we left for the theater. Rukia said the movie was to run for another 45 minutes. We waited in the lobby and approached the neighbor as she walked out. I expected some problem, but as soon as Rukia explained things, she handed over the children. She looked at me. "God, I'm so glad you're doing this, Rukia has been in trouble for a long time!" We hurried to our parents' house. Amber and David heard Rukia explain who I was, and what we were doing, so said nothing. Dad fixed Rukia's favorite dinner, and after, Rukia was beginning to relax a bit. I asked her to the Family Room for a conference, along with Dad. I began."Rukia, we need to think about your future. I realize I practically kidnapped you and the kids, but I felt that as your Best friend, I just had to act! Now that we're calm, how do you feel about it?"She smiled and began, "I can't fault you for the steps you took. I only hope we can stay out of his clutches for good.

I deeply appreciate you being so concerned. I have to think about our future; we can't stay here forever."I began forming a plan, but needed to finalize it before I revealed it to her. The kids were warming up to me, especially when I mentioned going out for ice cream. All six of us went, and all enjoyed it. It seemed as if we were teens again, except for the two newest members. When we returned home, Amber and David insisted I accompany their mother to tuck them in! I guess a little ice cream works next day Rukia went shopping for clothes and other items for her and her children, my treat. I babysat, and since Dad was home I asked to speak with him. He figured this was important so we retired to the deck, watching Amber and David play in the yard. A thought occurred to me; maybe their Uncle Ichigo should invest in a swing set and other yard toys. They had never had them."Dad" I began, "I heard Rukia talk about living arrangements, that she couldn't stay here too long. I have a half-baked plan to help us all. I've been wanting to buy a house for myself, I can certainly afford it. Rukia and her children could live there rent-free as long as they want. I've not expressed this to Rukia yet, but what do you think of this?"Dad pondered a bit, then replied, "Well, after hearing you describe your feeling for Rukia, and knowing the circumstances now, I can't fault your scheme. Do you want to tell Rukia soon?""Yes Dad, maybe after the little ones are put down for the night. It's important that you be there, too. Rukia must hear both inputs."Dad and I spent the rest of the time chatting about things, and enjoying the kids at Rukia returned, she noted my expression, and knew I wanted to speak with her. She asked me about it, and I begged off till later. She watched me closely at dinner. The evening was a bit tense, but finally the adults were alone. I made hot chocolate and suggested we retire to the deck. After we settled and began sipping the drinks, I spoke."Rukia, I have been thinking of an idea to settle the issue of our living arrangements.

I have been thinking of buying a house. Now that things have changed and started to settle a bit I propose that Rukia and her offspring live with me. There would be no expense for her, especially since there is little chance for child support from that ...""That no-good has nothing to his name, so I'm proposing to support Rukia's family from now on. She owes me nothing, so it should be a comfortable arrangement for her."I sat back and awaited responses. They were all deep in thought for a while; the silence continued for almost a minute. Finally, " Ichigo I'm overwhelmed by your offer. My children and I'd love to live with you in your new house! I look forward to living in a decent house with nice furniture. I'll clean, cook, and do other wifely duties as necessary!""I think my old self should go to bed. You two can stay here and talk, if you wish. See you in the morning."he disappeared with no further discussion. Rukia and I looked after them for a bit. She turned to me.I smiled at her. "And just what are you grinning about, Mr. Kurosaki ?"I smiled wider and remarked, "I didn't know you still had some fight left in you after living with Mr. Asshole so long!"She smiled, "I guess I do. This may be my last chance for happiness, at least for a long while. I've no idea what your plans are, but I can adjust to about anything after my former life!"I stepped to her and wrapped my arms about her. She did the same. We stood there for a long moment, hugging and re-establishing a long-lost relationship. She squeezed tighter to me."I wasn't too surprised at hearing your description of your feelings for me. I have felt the same for a long time. I guess we'll have to try your arrangement, and see what happens. I'm not concerned about what may happen, just let nature take its course!" She slipped her head onto my shoulder. We repaired to our individual beds.

I slept little, going over the evening's next morning I was first to rise, followed by Amber and David, then Rukia. I was half way through preparing a breakfast of scrambled eggs, sausage, orange juice, coffee and pancakes. Just as I was serving, the parental units arrived. Dad greeted us. They sat down to coffee as I began preparing more food. Dad and Rukia carried on a spirited discussion. Suddenly, Amber spoke up."Uncle Ichigo, you sure fix a great breakfast. We didn't get to eat this much at home! Mom, are we really going to live with Uncle Ichigo in his new house? Are we gonna go to a new school? Are you going to marry Uncle Ichigo?" Rukia's face showed her shock. Before she spoke, "Amber, you ask too many questions, but I have encouraged you to do so. Uncle Ichigo and I have no plans beyond sharing a home." She smiled at her daughter, and received one in kind. After that, the table conversation slipped into more mundane subjects. Both children did climb on my lap to deliver 'thank you' kisses for the Rukia and I were left alone at the table, she turned to me."Just how do you plan to go about this house thing?""Why, just as any couple would! We decide what we want, go shopping, choose one, pay the piper, then move in." Her eyes widened."You expect me to be a part of the decision process?""Of course, after all, you'll be living there, too!"She blushed and looked into her plate. She excused herself to clean up and get dressed. I cleared the table and cooking area, put things in the dishwasher, and started it. I then went to my room, and showered, working around Rukia and hers. I then booted my computer and logged onto local realtors' listings, just to get an idea of availability and price. I left it on and went downstairs. Rukia was in the family room watching TV, the kids playing on the floor. I sat next to her.

"What do you think you would prefer in a house?""What do you mean?""Well, one or two story? Brick or frame? Basement? Garage? Location?" She trembled."I have no money, nor anything else of value. Why should I have a say?""Because, Sweet One, I have all the money we will need. I laid back a lot in the service, and selected some profitable investments. I do want a long-term relationship with you. That means you must be a full partner in decisions." She smiled."Two story, brick, full basement, two or three car attached garage, great school district!" I laughed out loud."Wow! That was fast!""I have been considering it since you mentioned the idea!"I kissed her cheek. Amber was watching, a pretty smile beaming."Look, David, I might just be right!" Rukia blushed again. David looked up at his sister."Does that mean we will have a daddy again?" Rukia answered, "I think we better save that till we move in!" Kids!Over the next few weeks, we retained a realtor, described our wants, and turned her loose. The first few suggestions from her were not adequate, but she gained a better idea of what we wanted. After another two weeks, she chose an array of possibilities. We visited several, giving both us and the realtor, a better idea of potential homes for our specifications. Another two weeks were unproductive, then we hit pay was a two-story brick-to-the-eaves beauty with four bedrooms, two and a half baths, triple attached garage, and a full walkout basement. The basement was finished. The house sat on twenty acres, and abutted a state park wilderness. A creek meandered through about 200 yards from our property line. Everything looked just right! The sellers had retired and moved, and the house had been on the market over two years. We discussed an offer, and the realtor went to weeks later, we were proud owners of our dream house at reasonable financing. Rukia's name was listed as co-owner, despite her misgivings. I explained that if anything happened to me, she would automatically become the sole owner. She finally invited our parents to visit even before we had furniture. Dad was exuberant. After, I took everyone to dinner. Pizza, of course!Rukia and I took the kids furniture shopping so they could choose their room furnishings. We also received some unsolicited advice from them on other , the house was ready for occupancy.

I rented a small truck to carry our meager belongings, and the furniture store delivered everything new. Rukia was adamant about furniture placement, so I went to the garage and let her direct the deliverymen. Later, we hit a grocery, again with the youngsters in attendance. At nearly midnight all was ready, except the beds were not made, no bath items were arranged, and it was too late to locate everything. We returned to dads place for the last night of residence next day, after another of my famous breakfasts, we four entered our new abode as genuine occupants. We set about getting everything in its place, with Amber and David doing their rooms. After everything was in place, the kids went exploring out back. Rukia looked at me. I took her in my arms and kissed her passionately. She leaned back with a bit of a shocked expression. I looked her directly in the eyes."Honey, we now have our own home, your children are happy, and I propose we have a wine dinner tonight!""And just what is a wine dinner?""Your favorite food, whatever that is, and enough complementary wine to relax us!" She glared at me."Not too relaxed, Buster! I have to keep up my guard! I can't let just any man have his way!" I smirked at her."This isn't just any man, My Love. You know how I've lusted for you for more than a dozen years. I do intend to take your virginity after the meal!"

"My virginity? You know that went away long ago! What makes you think you can just force yourself on me?""No force, Sweet One, just my exalted skill as a lover. And of course a bit of wine to pave the way. You know this'll be my first time with you, so it'll be a cherry, of sorts." She laughed and squeezed me."I guess that's as good an offer as I might expect!" She kissed me deeply, and indicated she had a new dress just for the night, we enjoyed a catered dinner, with everything perfect. We ate in the dining room, the children in the kitchen for the benefit of separation. We enjoyed two movies, one for the youngsters, the next for us. The kids went to play while we enjoyed they were in bed, Rukia and I sat in the family room, softly talking and kissing. We discussed our feelings and decided this was what we both wanted and needed. After all was quiet we repaired to our I closed the door I approached Rukia and again kissed her. I unzipped her dress and let it slide to the floor. She stood before me wearing only black thigh-high stockings and matching heels. I was mesmerized."You like?" she smiled."God, what I am feeling is so far beyond 'like' I can't describe it!" She kissed me and squeezed me asked, "Shall I remove everything else?""No, I have always wanted to make love to a woman in only heels and stockings! Let's be just a tiny bit slutty tonight!"She undressed me completely, and we again embraced and kissed. I picked her up in my arms and lay her on the bed. She caressed my cock, and let me know we would be reaching unexplored areas in her. I let the implications kissed passionately, and caressed and explored each other. We had never had, nor taken the opportunity to explore. We were both becoming very aroused. As she stroked my back and cock I kissed, licked and sucked her forehead, eyes, cheeks, and mouth. I kissed and licked her neck, collarbone, upper arms.

I slowly caressed her breasts and nipples, then attacked them with my mouth. I spent a few minutes making up for lost time by sucking and biting her nipples as she moaned and gasped.I kissed down her beautiful belly, and dwelled at her pretty navel. She giggled as I licked that dimpled area. My tongue then meandered further south until I encountered her hairline. Her pubic pelt was full and soft as the hair on her head. I wandered around the forest, tugging at her hair. She asked if I would prefer her shaved. I indicated a definite 'No!' by shaking my head. I then lowered my face and, flattening my tongue, dragged it up her slit. She trembled and stiffened. Then, I pointed my oral muscle and repeated the previous trip, this time somewhat splitting her vulva. This elicited an 'Arrrggghhh!' from her, followed by her hands grabbing my was becoming very wet as I licked up some of her pussy honey. I again pointed my tongue and slid it into her fuck hole. Another growl and she pulled my head further into her cunt. Now I roamed upward to the little knob hidden in the upper region of her pussy slit. I kissed her most sensitive button, then licked it. She was becoming more animated, flopping her body around, kicking her legs.

I held on to a surging woman. I then inserted one, then two fingers into her cunt, stroking her deeply. She was becoming very agitated. Finally I sucked her clitoris into my lips and stroked it with my tongue. At this Rukia screamed and became rigid for some time. Finally with a deep inhalation she relaxed. I kissed softly around her pussy as she ran her fingers through my hair. I moved up to her face and kissed her lips. She kissed me deeply and squeezed me tightly to her."God, Darling, that's my first time to be eaten. You are fantastic! No way will I let our mother control my life. Mmmm!"I ran my finger tips around her belly and murmured sweet erotic comments into her ear. She touched my cock, then offered a payback. I would have loved it, but was anxious to get my cock into that sweet garden. I told her so then moved above her. She gazed into my eyes."Is Daddy gonna pierce Mommy's love hole? Is he gonna make me his woman? Is he gonna nail my ass to this bed?" I rose up and stared at her."YES!" She chuckled. But when I did pierce her, she gasped again, looking shocked."Dam, Ichigo, I thought you looked a bit larger than my former uhh, man but it feels more than a bit!"I pushed slowly into her until my cock was fully inserted into her flesh. She groaned an 'OH!" as I pressed my pubic bone onto her clitoris, moving a bit side to side to stimulate that sweet spot. I rested there a bit."Daddy's gonna fuck you now, you sweet teen virgin! It's thirteen years ago, and I'm fucking you near the reservoir where we necked that night! Get ready for a wild ride, my little fuck mate!"I pulled back, then thrust quickly into her cunt. I repeated this several times as she moaned and stroked my back. I sped up slowly as I continued to fuck her, now ramming in and out as fast as my ass would react. She was rolling her head side to side, breathing in short, rapid gasps. She then gripped my ass and hoarsely gasped."Oh shit Baby. I've never been fucked like this! You might ruin me, but it's worth it! Oh fuck oh fuckfuckfuck!"She humped back at me with more energy than I expected.

I was finding it a challenge to stay with, and on her galloping body. Suddenly her eyes opened wide, her hands gripped my ass cheeks painfully, and she screamed."Cum ...cum ...cumming! Oh God! Oh! Oh!"Then her eyes snapped closed, her face contorted, and she shook like a vibrator for several seconds. Finally, her body went limp, and she appeared to swoon. She lay still for a bit as I held my cock in her. Her eyes opened and she gulped air."Did you cum, My Darling?""Not yet; the night is still young! Let's relax a bit."We did, her on her back me reclining at her side. We caressed and nibbled each other. My cock remained ready for more. I proposed another glass of wine and went to the kitchen to retrieve it and two glasses. I poured, handed her one and toasted our much delayed, but finally consummated love. After we'd drunk our fill, she lay back on the mattress, her head near the headboard. She commanded I step to her. She grabbed my balls and drew my cock to her mouth. She licked her lips, smiled, then kissed and licked my helmet. She drew my cock into her mouth, sucking and licking all the way. She lay there, my cock in her mouth loosely, as she tongued me fully. I told her I was so deeply in love with her that I would never let her go. She was mine; I would make her my wife and stay with her through what ever arose. She grabbed my ass cheek in one hand, my balls in the other, and proceeded to fellate me vigorously. I felt the urge rising, and warned her. She rose to her knees and swallowed my cock. I grabbed her head and fucked her sweet mouth. My cock exploded into her mouth as I involuntarily shook and spasmed. She gagged but swallowed every bit. My knees became weak, my vision blurred. I finally had to withdraw from her sucking mouth due to over-stimulation of my sensitive head. I swooned to the bed as she drew back to make room.I lay there, shaking in relief as she cooed and fondled me. Finally, we arranged our sleeping area, and fell asleep in each other's morning I awoke first and cleaned up. I put on boxers and made coffee. The kids joined me at that point and I began preparing eggs and bacon plus pancakes. Amber and David were grinning widely.

I heard a sound at the door and turned."How long were you going to let me sleep, huh?"She walked to me, hugged me, and kissed my mouth hungrily. Amber watched a minute, then turned to her brother."I knew it would come to this! Uncle Ichigo is way too nice and too much a man to let Mommy be lonely! Besides from what I heard last night this is no platonic thing!""What does 'platonic' mean?" asked smiled at us and allowed as how it meant behaving yourselves. Rukia and I turned and smiled to each settled into a wonderful pattern. I had found a job at a nearby welding shop. I completed training and became a skilled trades welder. The pay and working conditions were great, and I was home on time every evening. The children loved their school and teachers, and Rukia became active in the PTO. She also jumped right into her role as housewife, keeping a spic and span house for her course, there is always a thorn in each rose patch, and ours was named 'Jim'. We had remarked about not seeing him since I took his family away, but we counted our blessings and went on with turned out Jim had been involved in an auto accident in a neighboring state shortly after I left his house. He was very drunk and exhibited his usual disorderly behavior. He was incarcerated all this time but was being released soon. Rukia learned this from her friend Alice. Rukia came to me in shock and fear."What'll we do, Honey? Are the kids and I safe? What if he comes here?"I had made the house very secure, with steel doors and polycarbonate panes over the windows to prevent shattering.

I now alerted the police to our quandry, and they promised to patrol more frequently. I figured that would be a lost cause."Rukia, we can't prevent every incursion he may try, but perhaps he'll just stay away!""No he won't! I know him, he'll try like hell to make you, and us, pay for your 'misdeed'. Will you teach me to shoot your Glock?" I was shocked! Rukia had never expressed interest in firearms, but of course, she had never felt as threatened as now.I talked to my friend Will, Chief of Police, and received permission for us to use the shooting range three times a week. When Rukia first took the weapon, she was quite concerned. It was heavier than she thought. I had instructed her how to aim it on the target, how to sight, to take a deep breath and let about half out, squeeze slowly. I figured she was ready as could be. I stood back and watched her aim. She seemed to be doing everything properly. But when she fired, the gun nearly recoiled from her hand, and she shrieked! Everyone around looked our way and most grinned at the newbie. She wanted to hand the gun to me, but I shook my head and she turned back to the range. This time she seemed more relaxed, and squeezed off a round with no problem! She even hit the target! Out of the rings, but she put a hole in handed me the gun, and asked me to shoot as if I had several enemies in front of me. I had practiced this, and relaxed. I set my breath, set the sight, and squeezed off all 13 remaining shots (15-round clip). In less than two seconds. The report sounded like a machine gun.

Rukia stared at me, eyes wide in shock, jaw dropped. I looked around, and every eye in the room was on me. The fellow next to me asked me how many rounds; when I told him, he whistled. Guess they were not that familiar with Ranger training! Someone retrieved the target; twelve rounds went into the black, three in the center! I installed a full clip, handed Rukia the weapon, and told her to shoot at a comfortable pace until the clip was empty. She aimed carefully and squeezed off a round. In the black! I whispered 'Bravo!' and she smiled. She proceeded to use up the remaining rounds, with 9 of 15 in the black, and most near the bulls eye circle. I gripped her shoulder and said that Jim best not come around! Several officers congratulated her; she was on cloud night I took the three of them to dinner (guess what? Pizza!). The kids had a great time, and we all enjoyed the evening. We then went to the docks and walked a while. Rukia sat on a bench, and I joined her as the kids watched boats and birds. She looked out at the water for a while, then spoke with her eyes still to the front."Ichigo, thanks so much for a spectacular evening! And even more for providing us this wonderful life! Without you we'd still be in poverty and agony. I haven't been so happy since we were in school!""You're most welcome, Darling! I feel I'm the winner here because I'm with you and your great kids. I'm learning to love them as if they were my own.""And they feel the same, especially Amber! She is so attached to you and talks about you a lot when you're not around!""With your kind permission, if we can somehow marry I want to adopt them!""Oh! Is that a proposal?""Not the formal one, but I plan that soon. I want you to help me select a ring!""Ohmigod! A real wedding AND a ring?""Only the best my love!" We kissed a few times. Amber saw us and bumped William's arm."See, I told you they were getting friendlier!" Both that, life seemed to settle in. I bought a Beretta for Rukia, quite a bit lighter than mine. Her accuracy improved quite a bit.

We continued our thrice-weekly visits to the range, and everyone was getting used to us. Rukia's record was slowly but surely visited Dad at least once a week. Dad was very glad to see us. Rukia also went with the kids sometimes, and said the same thing happened then. One weekend dad asked if the kids could stay Friday evening to Sunday. We immediately agreed. A whole weekend alone. I asked Rukia if she wanted to go somewhere romantic; she replied our place was romantic went to dinner Friday at a quite fancy restaurant. We ate our fill, drank some wine, danced our feet almost off. We arrived home at almost 2am. Rukia had a special request as we snuggled together nude."Honey, I want you to start this as you usually do; oral followed by a sweet fuck. Then I want you to properly prepare me and take me by the back door."I drew back with eyes wide."But why now?""Well, you'll get my cherry there finally and I'm sure I'll scream, but there's nobody here to hear it."We kissed and fondled a bit, then I began kissing her face, neck, shoulders, tummy. Of course, I ended at her love garden, sniffing, kissing, licking, sucking. I gave her my 'best shot' at oral sex, and she responded well. After a wild climax she cuddled to me and we made out. Since I was still hard we soon assumed the missionary position, and fucked our little hearts out. This required a rest, so I procured wine, and we sipped, kissed and told each other simple loving things. Finally she felt ready.I had gathered the essential supplies. She assumed the 'doggie' position, ass high, head on her pillow.

As I knelt behind her she friskily shook her ass, leering at me over her shoulder. I had procured 'Astro-Glide' for maximum comfort, and proceeded to fill her asshole with as much as it would take. I applied more to my cock. Then, I inserted a finger into her and moved it around, fucking and rotating. After she felt looser, I added a second finger. She gasped, and flinched a bit, but assured me she was okay. I opened her as much as I could, then withdrew my fingers and wiped them. I asked if she was ready; she answered with more ass swishing. I knelt behind her and touched her little bud with the head of my cock.I was as gentle and easy as possible. I was careful to not push too hard; it took a while to get in. Finally the helmet popped into her ring. She gasped and shuddered. I asked if she was okay; she said it was uncomfortable. I told her to grunt as if she were pooping; this would relax her muscles and make movement more comfortable. It worked; I was able to very slowly fuck more cock into her ass. After a while, I realized I was in all the way. My pubes hit her ass cheeks and my balls were against her cunt. I rested a bit, then slowly pulled out till only the head was in. Then pushed slowly back in. I repeated this for several strokes. She then said I could go a little faster but not too much. I increased the speed, and was greatly enjoying the feelings. So was Rukia. She was huffing and puffing, rotating her cute ass and telling me how damn good this was.

I finally reached a maximum speed; I absolutely could not fuck her any faster. She was bouncing back against my thrusts, shouting obscenities, gripping the pillow. I felt my urgency rise; I felt sad I would climax before she. As my body began it's final pre-climax stage, Rukia suddenly screamed and raised her head. Her sphincter tightened painfully on my cock, and she emitted several banshee-like wails. The grip on my cock pushed me into immediately cumming. We were both yelling, pounding, moving erratically, followed by a lapse in movement. We both finished our climax like this, quiet and not breathing. I fell onto her back for a bit then fell off to her side. Neither spoke; our only desire was to inhale more air. Finally we relaxed. She turned to me and whispered 'Oh fuck'! I agreed. We cuddled, and drifted into a deep sleep. I did not dream that night, my dream was at my morning we rose, felt too drained for an immediate repeat and showered. We went to the kitchen nude and I prepared french toast and sausage. We enjoyed that with hot coffee, and had a very romantic time. We repaired to the family room to enjoy the 11am, the phone rang; it was the nabor next to my dad."Is your Dad there?""Why, no. Why?""Well, he left here about nine to take the kids to the park for a few minutes, and has not returned. I'm kinda worried!" I thought for a bit."Has he said anything being a problem?""Not at all! He always calls if he is delayed!""Let me call around. I'll get right back with you!"We rung off; I called Chief Davis. He was not aware of any accidents, but promised to have his patrols stay alert. I next called the hospital; they had no record of Dad. Now I was beginning to get a bit concerned! I sat with Rukia; we discussed what might be going on. We of course talked about Jim but had no indication he was two hours later Chief Davis called; they had found Dad's car abandoned near the Wilson farm. I gave him my cell number and we left to go there. On the way Chief called again. They had found Dad in the tall grass about 100 yards from his car.

He had been shot in the abdomen but was stable and expected to recover. I related this to Rukia; she cried and sobbed. I rubbed her shoulder in comfort. I told Chief we were going to the site; he warned us to not get involved, but be careful if we did. We approached the farm slowly. The house was boarded up, the barn open. As we drifted by, Rukia told me to back up a bit. She pointed out an orange and white Ford F150 just peeking from the back of the barn. It looked like Jim's brother's truck! I pulled into the yard out of sight of the truck. I retrieved my gun from the glove compartment, slipped in a full clip. Rukia wanted to come too; I ordered her to stay right there.I crept to the barn and peered around the door opening. The inside was a bit dark; I could not make out detail. I crept into the building and looked all around. I started for the ladder to the loft when a loud voice startled me."Well, well, well, if it ain't the mother fucking asshole brother. I heard you kidnapped my family. Now I have the kids. I see Rukia came with you. I'm gonna blow you apart then take my family to somewhere far away. Too bad you'll be spending many years beneath this here floor! You know I knew Rukia loved you deeply. I also know she did not give a shit for me. Now we're gonna wipe out that little difference. Your ass is mine, cowboy!"He was holding what appeared to be a Colt .45 APC, leveled at me. I knew I could not draw on him. He was on the verge of pulling the trigger. I tried talking."You do know you won't get far, family or not. Chief Davis' patrols are looking for you right now. You won't get away with this!""Hell I won't, you fucking prick! I oughta make ya suck my cock before I do ya, but time is short. Gonna take your car; that should be safe for a while! Hope you've been praying, 'cause this is it! Adios, mother fucker!"

My training kicked in I jumped left and hit the ground and pulled my Glock two shots rang out . Jim dropped his weapon; his face had a blank stare. Then he fell forward like a rock and hit the floor face first. It took me a while to recover, a few seconds. I realized I could hear sobbing. I looked to my left; Rukia was there, her gun in her lowered hand. I rushed to her, embraced her."Oh God Ichigo, I thought you were dead. I thought I was too late. Oh shit! Where are the kids?"I had an idea, telling her to wait there. I climbed the ladder to the loft. They were both there, bound and gagged, but seemed okay. I shouted this to Rukia, then removed the duct tape and ropes. Both jumped into my arms shaken but safe. I set Amber down told her I would be right back, and took David to his mother. He didn't want to leave my arms but Rukia coaxed him into it. I returned upstairs for Amber and brought her down to the other two. I took them to the hospital for exams and asked about Dad. He was recovering from surgery, so was out of it. I waited in the lounge for my family. When they arrived, both kids were quite somber. Both jumped into my arms and began crying. I held them for some time till they settled down. When I asked if anyone could eat pizza both suddenly perked up. On the way both sat in the back, quiet in their we arrived they walked in with us, Amber holding my hand, David his mother's. When we were seated, both sat very near us in the same order. After we placed our order, Amber turned to Rukia."Mom, we heard the talking, and heard Daddy shoot Jim!" Rukia looked at me; I turned to Amber."Honey, Jim was shot, and is dead, never to bother us again. But I didn't do it alone. Your mother helped killed Jim for sure!" Her eyes bugged, her jaw dropped. She turned to Rukia."You, Mom? You killed Jim? With your gun?""Correct to both Darling. Daddy and I have to watch each other's back. I just happened to help him this time. If anything like that happens again, he might be able to return the favor! We love each other a lot and when you love as we do you are ready to help, no matter the cost!" Both kids pondered this as Rukia and I smiled and threw we arrived home there was a message.

Dad was to be released the next day, with a few restrictions. When Dad and I arrived I had to help him to his chair with Rukia's help. The kids were ecstatic, Grandpa was to be okay. Rukia ordered in hamburgers and fries; enough pizza already! We stayed until late, but Dad went to bed early. Enough excitement, he day, we went to the police and gave our reports. Rukia did not attract any undue attention. The story had gotten around, and she and I was considered a hero's. The local TV station wanted an interview at the barn and asked us to reenact the event. We respectfully declined wanting no attention from the loony finally settled down. Dad regained his health quickly . Life went on. We bought Rukia's ring and mine of course. So many years had passed few people knew our sibling relationship and most of the remaining were not concerned. The wedding was a snap. Our parents, Rukia's friend Alice, and Chief Davis and his wife were in attendance. we went to Hawaii. Had a blast for three weeks!

YEARS LATTER

Amber just married her sweetheart after college, David will be a junior at his school. Rukia and I are even more in love, and still hit the marital bed for good ol' fucking several times a week. Dad is content having enjoyed his grandchildren so often. Rukia wanted to have a child with me. Success! Little Arashi was born.

Life is still damn good!

AN: Ok, how did you like fic. Review and tell me so that I can know for reference in other fics I have planed. Thanks to all my readers. This is Magarmy, see you next time on dragon ball z….. Shit wrong show again, to hell with it, Rangers lead the way!.


End file.
